


You'll Never See It Coming

by Lexsssu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Demon/Human Relationships, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frustrated Human Takes Advantage of Local Otaku Demon, Impregnation, Or is it the other way around ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Reader-Insert, Smut, Smut @ 2nd chapter, YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT COMINGGGGGGG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: "It looks like you're the one who's gone and stolen MY heart"-Leviathan, It's the Phantom Thief!
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not after treasure tonight. No, it’s your heart I’m going to steal.”

.

.

.

“Heh, just kidding. Did you like my impression?”

You don’t even think anymore when you grab the collar of the bluenette’s outfit and pull him down into a clumsy kiss. 

Too long had you waited for a moment to profess your heartfelt feelings.

Too frequent had this oblivious fool refused your affections in fear that you’d merely been jesting.

Too stupid were you to give up on this idiot despite all the times he made your heart ache in his efforts to deny the sincerity of your love.

He thought he was funny by teasing you like this?

Dangling what you’d always wanted from him on a string as if he was playing with a docile little kitten?

Leviathan would not get away with this travesty.

Phantom thieves were known for escaping under the cover of darkness, slipping through the hands of their enemies with skill and precision, but the last thing Levi would be doing tonight is escaping your grasp.

With his guard down as you moved your lips against his, you loosen your grip on his clothes only to allow yourself to wrap your arms around his neck instead. Goosebumps dot your arms when the smooth and cool texture of the few scales on his neck rub against your skin.

His lips are surprisingly soft and pliant against your own as you press yourself closer and closer, silently asking the Avatar of Envy to push back, to reciprocate, to tell you that he now understands and wants you as much as you want him even without the use of words.

* * *

Leviathan was never good with verbal communication.

A lot of times he’d say one thing but would mean the total opposite of what he’d said.

Talking to real-life people was so difficult when you could never guarantee what they’ll say or do next unlike fictional characters. What they like today might not be the same tomorrow nor could you predict their reactions to certain things because so many factors affected their decisions.

That was one of the reasons he’d retreated in the fictional worlds of video games and anime. He didn’t have to worry about stupid things like keeping up appearances or being careful with words because he just had to choose the correct or best possible answer and he’d be awarded.

He’d lived for millennia and had played all manner of different games and had seen almost every line in the book and given the situation he was currently in with you, he couldn’t help but utter one such beloved line just to see your reaction to it.

The demon wasn’t so full of himself like Mammon or Asmodeus that he believed you’d immediately turn into a flustered tizzy, but he did think that you’d break out into laughter at the cheesy overused lines.

At worst you might just call him out for such an unbearably cheesy line.

Levi was sure that he’d tripped and fallen into one of his games that somehow had a heroine that looked exactly like you or that he was even dreaming all of this up at this point.

But when your soft arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him even closer and leaving almost no room between your bodies just as there was no room between his lips and yours…

Leviathan could swear that he saw the gates of heaven open once more for him.

* * *

When he didn’t initially push you away, whether it was acceptance or shock, you took your actions further in the fear that this may be the first and last time you’ll be able to do this. Yet you couldn’t deny the exhilaration and elation that coursed through your veins as you practically devoured the demon’s lips as if they were a rare delicacy you’d only just discovered.

The taste of his lips was addicting, his natural scent maddening and only further pulling you down into a pit of depravity. 

The moment Levi opened his mouth in a surprised moan when you nipped at his bottom lip, your tongue immediately slipped in and met his in an even sloppier and messier kiss. You eagerly intertwined his tongue with yours, coaxing the shy appendage to engage in an erotic dance that further fanned the flames of arousal and heat coursing through your body.

Levi’s taste…

You clench your thighs to try and abate the scorching heat and collecting moisture in between your legs as you try to commit to memory the taste of the bluenette and the feeling of his mouth on yours.

One of your arms unwind from his neck only for your hand to delve into his blue tresses, pushing the back of his head towards you in an effort to minimize the almost non-existent space in between your faces. Now that you finally got to sample the forbidden fruit, something you believed you’d never be able to have…

You’d partake of it again and again, day in and day out without rest if you could and never get tired.

Warm breaths mingled and turned into one, moans & whimpers were swallowed by ravenous mouths that refused to give the other respite. Everytime the male would pull away to breathe you’d immediately pull him back and steal his breath away.

Your lips were swollen from the continuous kisses and nips when you pulled away, a glossy sheen of saliva coating them. “Didn’t see that coming...did you, Mr. Phantom Thief?” 

The saucy smile and the state of your lips didn’t help the demon whose face was as vibrant as Beel’s hair, mouth slightly agape as he tried to process the last few minutes of this supposed ‘heist.’

Despite having pulled away from the kiss, you never once released the Avatar of Envy from your grasp. As such, you could feel EVERY inch of him just as he could feel EVERY inch of you.

“But don’t think this is over. I intend to steal your heart…” You blow a warm puff of air into the shell of his ear, noting with great relish at the shiver it coaxed out of your bashful demon. 

“...and ALL of you as well”

* * *

Levi was fucked.

Both literally and figuratively.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binge wrote 80% of this in less than 2 days and jfc i wanna hibernate from writing any smut for half a year
> 
> Take note that I barely write this kinda stuff so it might not be that good of a read either. Anyway, read at your own risk and hope you enjoy anyway lmao

Leviathan was unsure about how you both managed to get to your room so fast, but that was the last thing on his mind when he found himself pinned beneath you on the plush softness of your bed. 

The warmth and comforting weight of your body pressed down on him as you settled above him, small hands pressed against his chest and your hips so close to his that if you kept this up...you’d feel just how excited he was. He didn’t want to admit it, but he’d been exerting every ounce of his will to keep his not-so-little Levi down all this time in the fear that you’ll get scared off or be disgusted at how little control he had over his instincts.

“H-Hey, if you keep this up I-I’ll lose control for sure!” With each second that passed, his control slipped little by little and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold himself back.

“I may be a good-for-nothing, but I’m still a man, you know?! ” Exclaimed the flustered otaku, his hands half-heartedly preventing your hips from being flush against his. “I swear on my old man upstairs that even someone like me is still a demon! A demon, you get it?!”

The stillness is broken when you take his face in your hands and lean towards him until your lips are only a mere hair's breadth away from his. He marvels at the gentle curl of your lashes that hide and accentuate the depth of your eyes. He swallows the lump that formed in his throat when he spies your little pink tongue wet your lips, a glossy sheen coating them that beckoned him to see for himself just how soft and moist they were.

Never did Levi curse his heightened demon senses until today, because he could smell your own distinct scent wafting over to his nose, saliva pooling in his mouth as if he were about to eat something undeniably delicious.

He has no name for your scent, other than that it reminded him of a warm hearth and of the nectar & ambrosia he consumed before he fell. 

You were like the forbidden fruit that tempted man into sin.

What he didn’t realize immediately however, was that you were also the deceitful serpent.

The Sin of Envy could practically taste the dew of your cunt on his tongue, hear the crescendo of your moans as he brings you to completion, and feel the plush softness of your body in his hands. Soft flesh yielding beneath the press of his fingers, your heady essence dripping from your moist cavern as if inviting him to taste your own sweet nectar with his tongue.

“Then show me. Show me how much of a man you are, Leviathan. Show me that you’re an Avatar of Sin for a reason” The warmth of your breath was so close to his ears and then he felt it, the lewd, wet slide of your tongue on the shell of his ear.

He pounced.

* * *

You should have expected this.

Like you really should have expected this after all your provocations on your bashful darling. Despite all his grievances over himself, you forgot that he was still a demon and a Demon Lord at that. He was no mere existence within the realm of the Devildom, but an actual pillar of their society that helped keep their realm together and not just in name, but because of his strength.

Leviathan was the 3rd brother, the 3rd strongest for a reason.

For a moment, the world around you spins until you regain your awareness when you find yourself on your back. Your wrists are pinned together above your head by a single large, clawed hand while its sibling cupped the softness of your cheek in a surprisingly tender grip.

You see Levi’s face hovering above your own, taking note of how his eyes had gone from its more human-like appearance into something that resembled more of a serpent’s instead. The glare of his eyes are intense and yet they hold no malice as they stare into yours until you are tilted into a kiss by said demon.

Your Leviathan was normally so timid to make even the slightest move that his boldness shocks you, so much so that he encounters no resistance (not that you even planned on resisting anyway) when he slithers his tongue into your vulnerable mouth. His tongue is moist as it slides over the expanse of your mouth, the forked reptilian tongue reaching places and invoking sensations you would never feel from a more humanoid appendage.

There is a slight tingling sensation when Levi’s tongue mingles with yours. Perhaps it could be venom, considering that he is a sea serpent but you trust him with your life. You know that he’ll never willingly hurt you or put your life in danger. 

Because he loves you.

Perhaps it’s the tingle of the venom on his tongue or even how he savagely devours your mouth, but your body begins to heat up rapidly beneath the comforting weight of your demon. Trapped underneath him like this, you feel every ridge, every contour, and every bump on his body as there was no space between you two to speak of.

Your toes curl when you feel something poking against your thigh, giving you a shallow glimpse of the beast that hid beneath the confines of his trousers. If he hadn’t been pinning your hands then you’d have probably grabbed the lil’ Levi that strained against the fabric of his pants.

And yet because he had you trapped, you are instead at his mercy and could only moan and whimper against the unrelenting pair of lips and tongue that simultaneously silenced and coaxed out such salacious melodies from you. The wetness that collects in the apex of your thighs are a testament to how painfully aroused you were, the fabric of your panties surely sported a large wet spot right now and it was all his fault.

And he had to take responsibility for it.

Despite how much you enjoyed partaking in the taste of his mouth, you wanted it elsewhere right now. Though your arms may be bound, your legs were free to do as you pleased. Seeing as he was conveniently laying in between your legs, you put them to good use and locked them around his waist, pulling him even closer and pressing your soft, moist center against his straining bulge.

The sweet friction between your bodies sent tingles up your spine, making you buck to further feel the hard outline of his cock rubbing against your womanhood and bring you to release. Though relief may be temporary, you’d take anything at this point if Leviathan was going to take his sweet time tasting and fondling your body as he pleased.

Levi pulls away from you with a gasp, thoroughly unprepared for the sudden attack on his aching loins. As quickly as you caught him off guard however, he once again turns his attention back to you with an even greater burning need inside of him as his pants start feeling impossibly stifling.

“You’re such a lewd girl, do you know that? Always tempting me even when there’s other people around us, telling me to let loose as if you aren’t such a fragile human and I’m not an archdemon…Then again you’re probably looking forward to me ravaging you. That’s what you want, right?” The hand that wasn’t holding your wrists slipped from your face down to the fabric of your shirt, toying with the measly cloth for a moment or two before letting a single sharp talon slowly tear into it.

“You want me to sink my cock into that quivering pussy and stuff it full with my virile demon cum like the lewd woman that you are. You want to be defiled by an Avatar of Sin that badly?” This time it’s you who feels his hot breath against the shell of your ear, but even so you can barely focus when what served as your shirt has been torn and the hand that committed the crime currently fondled a full globe of flesh in his palm.

“Look how well your tits fill my hands. Even your nipples are already hard and I barely even touched you...Do you really...crave me that much?” Leviathan’s voice softens, his hand temporarily halting its assault as he waited expectantly for your answer.

Mere words cannot express the yearning you’ve felt for so long for this man and so you answer through your actions instead. With as much strength as your fragile body possessed, you did your best to lean towards him despite how weak and breathless his ministrations have left you so far.

Kiss-swollen lips press against the corner of his mouth, missing their intended target and yet telling him the answer and everything else he wanted to know all the same. The demon takes a moment to process everything, his earlier bravado taking a backseat as the sweetness you know and love him for takes precedence above all else.

When you start to feel that he might have short-circuited his brain during his processing period and was about to make a move to snap him out of his stupor, you are surprised yet again when the hand that had bound your wrists are replaced with the cool smoothness of his scaled tail.

You don’t have the time to ponder the sudden change when Leviathan resumes his assault on your body with renewed fervor.

The bluenette sucks greedily at your chest, occasionally nibbling and pulling at a nipple with his mouth. His claws make quick work of your bottoms, swiftly slicing the fabric until there is only your damp lingerie in between him and the tantalizing nectar & ambrosia in between your legs.

* * *

He could smell it.

He could smell the sweetness of your essence dripping down from your cunt and collecting onto the dark fabric of your panties.

His demon blood sang from within him, roaring at him to take what was rightfully his. That his intended had already given her consent, showed her willingness to be mated and bred by him. That it was his cock, his seed that she craved to be deposited into her fertile womb where it will take root and become living proof of their undeniable bond with one another.

With both his heart and his instincts as his guide, he throws caution to the wind and sucks at your adorable nipples until they’ve pebbled and shone with a wet sheen of his saliva. They are also ever so slightly red from his relentless affections, having wanted to taste them for as long as he could remember. Its twin also isn’t spared and receives the same treatment, all the while the demon’s free hands work your folds open with gentle touches and probing fingers.

“Did I ever tell you how you have the best tits in the three worlds? You always look so delicious whenever you wear those form-fitting or low-cut shirts and tank tops. So it’s only natural that I take my time with finally tasting them”

And your skin was one of the sweetest things he’d ever tasted in his immortal demon life. Just thinking about how your breasts will grow along with the rest of your body as it prepares itself to carry his young…

GAH!

He can’t take it anymore!

“ITADAKIMASU!”

* * *

An unrestrained moan escapes from your lips when the bluenette pushes his tongue into the cavern hidden in the apex of your thighs. You feel his soft lips on your most private part as his tongue explores territory that none have ever ventured into before.

“L-L-Levi…!” Words fail you and only broken pleading could be heard, thighs quaking as your lover ate and lapped at your cunt as if his life depended on it.

You don’t know whether to curse his Father or be thankful that he was created the way he was as his long, forked tongue stirred up your insides so wonderfully. At this point you were sure you were going to die from too much pleasure and yet you can’t help but buck into his face when he rubs against a particular spot.

The pressure in your lower stomach has been steadily building up from the start and as Leviathan sucked on the tiny pearl at the hood of your entrance, you lost yourself into oblivion.

Seeing the look of pleasure on your face as you experienced your first orgasm brought out the love he had for you in his heart.

And also his dick if he was being honest.

“Hey, I’m gonna put it in now, okay? I’m sorry, but I really can’t take it anymore” All your past provocations, teasing, and admittance to actually wanting him as a man and as a demon had pushed him over his tipping point. It didn’t help that your flushed cheeks, heavy panting, the pearly dew that decorated your inner thighs, and your heady scent pulled him further into a pit of depravity.

With a snap of his fingers, his clothes had unequipped themselves from his body to reveal the rippling muscles he normally thought to hide from the world. Despite how much you wanted to marvel at them however, your eyes instead zeroed in on the leaking head of his stiff cock.

The Avatar of Envy wasn’t one to parade his body, but he felt glee when he saw how your cheeks colored a deeper red and your tongue licked at your lips once he revealed himself in his full glory.

Leviathan released your sore wrists from their prison, letting his tail rest behind him instead as he grabbed your legs and gently yet firmly pressed them against your upper body. 

He was a demon first and foremost, so a mating press for your first coupling was a given.

He fought the urge to simply slam into you with reckless abandon, knowing that he was your first and he also intended to be your last and only partner as well. If he intended for that to be your reality, he had a duty to make this right both for himself and you most of all.

Taking his dick into his hand, the bluenette rubbed it against your moist cunt, letting your juices cover it thoroughly before he pressed the head into your hole. 

He watches your face for any sign of pain or discomfort, planning on stopping and retreating altogether if your body is unable to accept him at this moment. What matters to him is that his mate is happy and comfortable.

And yet you smile at him even as he sinks into you inch by inch.

And once there is no more for him left to give you, you gingerly wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into an embrace, seemingly relishing in the first of what will be many unions between the two of you.

“ _ I love you _ ”

You whisper into his ear as you clutch onto him for dear life.

That is the last thing you’re able to utter fully, because those words seemed to have awakened a fire that further spurred him on. You are left a whimpering, babbling mess as the serpentine demon plunges his length into you without any sign of faltering even as you repeatedly cum on him.

The wet slapping of skin against skin, your mewls, and his grunts were the only sounds that bounced against the walls of your room. Perhaps Levi really did aim to kill you with pleasure, because you’re sure you can no longer take the intensity of it all despite how much you wanted to go on for longer.

Whether it was the grace of a higher being or maybe your demon finally decided to have mercy on your poor human body, but after two more deep thrusts, you felt the rush of his hot, sticky, and potent demonic cum flood your abused cunt and into your fertile womb.

You sighed both in relief and satisfaction, tilting your head sluggishly up at the bluenette as your lips quirked into a cheshire grin even as sweat and other fluids dripped down your sore body. “Now THAT was something I didn’t see coming”

Leviathan merely groaned at your antics, opting to bury his face in the valley of your breasts to save himself from further embarrassment as he got down from his own high.

Neither of you moved from your position however, the Sin of Envy’s length still connected to your womanhood and essentially plugging it up to prevent any of his seed from dripping out.

“...Can I be on top next time?”

“Please stop”

“Love you too, darling~”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Ask Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
